


Union of Two Hearts

by tilted_halo



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Dream Smp, M/M, Minecraft, SMP, Wedding, gay wedding, minecraft smp - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29142738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tilted_halo/pseuds/tilted_halo
Summary: "George. I...I've got something I need to ask you. It's important.""Is there something wrong?""Yes. There is. I need your help to make it right, though.""What is it?""You're not married to me.""D-Dream, oh my god.""Can you fix that for me?"
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 46





	1. Sunrays

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to Sataroni for beta reading! Go check them out! :D

The air was dry, the water was cool and the sun decided not to unleash all of Hell upon the Florida lands. 

Dream let his cream toned feet wade in the water, feeling the breeze along his barren chest. 

He looked down at his left hand as he sat on the wooden dock, the golden metal against his skin shimmering in the faint sunlight. 

He had proposed to the love of his life only months ago. He wondered how he had gotten to this point in his life. How he had made it this far. 

He wondered how seven months ago he would be at this very point: living in a penthouse with someone who made his heart flutter at the very sight of him. A person that would make his heart skip a beat every time he spoke or every time he would hear his footsteps throughout the large home. 

Dream looked down at the water, taking a deep breath and exhaling. The seagulls called out to each other in the distance, their cries carrying many meanings, although their language was not comprehendible through human means. He looked up and out into the distance, the water seeming endless. His gaze was cut short due to the creaking of the dock catching his attention in the moment.

“Are you thirsty, love?” inquired the gentle English tone from beside him.

Dream turned his head to find his fiancé holding the silver tray with two glasses with ice in them with a slim glass pitcher that resided in the middle. The pitcher held a canary colored liquid, the ice clinking against the glass as he began to lower it to the dock. The blonde nodded. 

“Sure, I could go for a drink.”

He continued to look at his lover’s face as George got himself settled on the strong wooden fixture. 

The way his coffee brown hair complimented his chiseled face just made him feel so lost in his trance. He could stare at it for hours. 

His smile...dear god, his smile. 

His smile made everything so much more worth it. His smile could light millions of candles and keep them ignited for years to come. Everything about him just felt so...right. 

This was definitely the person that he wanted in his life for years to come, to start a family with, to live beside until it was time for both of them to depart this world.

George stirred the sugar into the pitcher with the wooden utensil. “How has the weather been out here?” he asked kindly. “Is it wedding worthy?” he chuckled softly as a soft laugh was emanated from his soon-to-be spouse.

Dream chuckled as he listened to the reprise of the ice cubes tapping at the glass of the pitcher. “Yes, if all Hell doesn’t break loose on the day.” he smiled. “If the weather stays this nice, we could even continue to have the outdoor portion,” he noted, kissing his cheek sweetly, brushing a piece of George’s soft hair behind his ear. He could feel his heat off of his face, soon seeing that sunkissed smile of his. 

George continued to grin sweetly as his face turned a deeper red, though this time it wasn’t because of the climate. “Of course, of course. But even if it does, nothing can stop me from walking up to that altar and telling you my ‘I do’, love.” he spoke lovingly whilst he began pouring that sweet smelling, canary-colored liquid into the slim drinking vessels. 

The liquid sparkled against the Florida sun, the sound rising in pitch as each glass was filled to preference. Dream listened to the soft sound of the ice cracking under sudden pressure, and smiling gently at the soft words that came out of George’s mouth. “Well, that is certainly good to hear…” he spoke calmly as he waited for his glass to be full.

George chuckled. “What? Are you worried about me being unfaithful?” he playfully scoffed and smiled as he sat the pitcher down onto the tray. 

Dream perked up quickly, shaking his head and raising his hands in defense, causing him to blush. “N-No, of course not!” he began to smile a bit once he saw that his fiancé was smiling. 

He took a breath and lowered his hands as he began to hug his arm. 

“I’m just...a little nervous. Weddings kind of scare me.”

Dream bowed his head a bit as his posture shrunk. He was embarrassed to admit his silly fear, to say the least.

George cooed softly in sympathy as he shifted his body to be facing him. He crossed his legs and sat comfortably. “Do you know what it is about them that scares you?”

Dream shook his head, sighing and rubbing his neck. 

The gentle crashing of the waves and the crying of the seagulls in the distance broke the silence.

“I guess, I don’t know. The thought of becoming older. Death even, it’s inevitable and there’s no way to stop it.”

George nodded and continued to listen intently. 

“Yes, yes...death is indeed inevitable...but isn’t a bit more comforting that you’ll be married to someone who will most likely be living the rest of their days with you and will be happy with doing so?” he spoke, looking his future husband in the eyes kindly, seeing as some of his blonde hair stuck to his face due to the perspiration that laid on his skin.

Dream thought, then nodded. “Yeah, that does sound better, come to think of it…” he smiled softly, feeling a bit more comforted. 

George smiled as he pivoted again to face the sun. He held his cold, skinny glass then raised it a bit. “To us?”

Dream flushed and smiled, picking up his own drinking vessel, raising it to the same height as well.

“To us.”

The sound of their glasses clinking filled the area, collective silence washing over them as they both took a sip.


	2. Sunkissed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Are you excited?” hummed the brit from beside him as he held the Floridian’s hand.
> 
> Dream flushed and smiled as he looked into the setting sun. “Beyond belief...so much so that I forgot who was coming.” he chuckled nervously.

The two reminisced in the sun, still hearing the continuous cry of the seagulls in the distance.    
  
“Are you excited?” hummed the brit from beside him as he held the Floridian’s hand.

Dream flushed and smiled as he looked into the setting sun. “Beyond belief...so much so that I forgot who was coming.” he chuckled nervously.    
  
George squeaked excitedly as he began kicking his feet and holding his hand firmly. His jolt of    
excitement caused some of his celebratory lemonade to escape the tall vessel.    
  
He had memorized the list.

Of course he had. That list was one of the most important things in his life at the moment.    
  
“Ooh! Sapnap, Bad, Schlatt, Fundy, Quackity, Skeppy, most of the guys!” he smiled and laughed.    
  
Dream’s heart beat quickly. 

He forgot how many people he had invited. 

How many people were going to see him receive his spouse. 

How many people may hear him screw up and be there to witness it.   
  
“I forgot how many people we had invited...hopefully there’s gonna be enough cake for everyone!” joked Dream as he drank some of his lemonade, trying to lighten the tension he felt from being so anxious. 

The butterflies in his stomach jostled around as he listened to his lover laugh after he had finished speaking.

George smiled softly as he finished laughing and catching his breath. He watched how Dream’s dirty blonde hair waved in the Florida winds.    
  
He was simply enrapturing.    
  
He couldn’t get his eyes off of him.    
  
Dream noticed that his fiancé was staring, causing him to flush and smile.  
  
“What? Can’t get enough of the view?” he flirted playfully, that hellbent smile of his highlighting his cream-toned face, now dusted with rosy blush along his cheeks.   
  
He was happy to get his mind off of the nerve-wracking topic of wedding planning for however long he could.   
  
George noticed that he was staring and flushed as he blinked and shook his head. “S-Sorry, could you repeat what you said? I didn’t quite catch that.”    
  
Dream chuckled softly and ran a hand through George’s coffee-brown locks. “It wasn’t important, sugar bee.” he spoke and grinned as he watched George’s matching eyes and face follow his every move.    
  
He ran his hands along George’s arms and down to his hands whilst setting down their glasses of lemonade. He looked into his chocolate colored eyes, seeing the eternal bliss and excitement for what was to come very soon.   
  
The brunet’s breath hitched as he felt Dream’s ice cold yet fiery stare. 

The atmosphere around him felt like an ice box although they were outdoors in the mild Florida heat. 

  
Those green eyes of his always spoke something powerful and protective...and he was lucky that he would be able to marry this man for who and what he was.   
  
George’s porcelain complexion turned a soft shade of peach, seeing Dream move in closer as his face did the same, but at a much lower intensity.    
  
Their lips locked, total passion surging through the both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was shorter than I initially anticipated, but I have another one in the works for you guys. Remember, comments are always appreciated. Thanks for reading this short yet entertaining chapter :D

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, as always, comments are encouraged and appreciated. There will be more chapters soon! :D


End file.
